Animal
The Animals of Wing Haven are similar to Earth animals in, usually, only one field: diversity. While most Wing Havien specie resemble those of Earth, many are unique creatures with no ties whatsoever. Examples being the Kreech, Venoliths, Zihl' Drak, and Spirit Wyrms. But that's not all. There are also plenty of animals that either are, or were inspired by Myths and Legends. After all, the Jackalope, a well known American Mythical animal, is a denizen of Wing Haven. The dragons, albeit not strictly animals in Wing Haven, are another example of mythical inhabitants. Along with the mythology-based animals, there are plenty who are instead derived from dinosaurs. Regardless, all animals of Wing Haven follow most of the basic animal laws of Earth. Etymology The word "animal", which comes from Latin, retains its purpose in Wing Haven. Unlike on Earth, the term animal is used solely for non-humans, as the people of Wing Haven do not count humans, nor any race, as such. It is very unlikely that they ever will. Characteristics Animals have many characteristics that set them apart from other living things. Like on Earth, they are eukaryotic and multicellular, which separates them from bacteria and most protists. Origins All animals of Wing Haven are unique, but their origins separate them into two groups: Reformed and Created. During the Creation of Wing Haven, the Created specie were made on the spot, on Wing Havien soil. On the other hand, the specie that are from little similar to quite similar to Earthen ones had been transported. Originally their Earthen counterparts, they were altered by Nikolai upon arrival to match her imaginings, and thus, better suit Wing Haven. Uniquely, here and there are Earth-based animals that seem almost, Frankenstein-ed. This being specie, like Crats and Calbatross, are made from the combination of multiple Earthen ones. Just as Crats are rats, bats, and cats combined, similarly are Calbatross tigers and caribou combined (with a little ram thrown in for good measure). The origins of many animals in Wing Haven are as easily noted as the Reformed ones. These are the Mythical animals, a kind of Sub-Group in relation to the group Reformed. The Mythical animals include many well known ones, such as the aforementioned Jackalope, include Chimera, Pegasus, Sleipnir, Gryphons, and Hydras. While most, if not all, of these and other myths were reformed upon entry, they still retain their famous qualities. In fact, the myths of Pegasus, Unicorn, and Sleipnir were all combined respectively. Even Wing Haven's common horse, the Husain Horse, was Sleipnir-influenced by have an extra pair of legs, albeit only 6 legs while Sleipnir himself has 8. Unique Classifications Just like on Earth, the animals of Wing Haven are divided into different taxonomic ranks. Most of them transfer over (i.e. mammal, reptile, aves, etc), but there are some unique ones. These unique ones are encompassed mostly by the brand new creatures that have little or no similars on Earth. Daemon Subkingdom Daemon is one of these unique ranks, and derives its name from the archaic Earthen spelling of 'demon'. The reason for this simply being because of the demonic nature of the animals' appearance. Key examples would be the venolith or the shyix, both horrific to behold in their own rights. While there are many more besides, the origins of this subkingdom is painful to be sure. The subkingdom, similarly to Demonic Corruption, is a result of the prolonged presence of Taasn's legion. Not only was the terrible waterborne disease contracted, but a handful of the animal specie were affected more heavily, right down to their very nature. While millennium have erased all memory of what these poor beasts once were, what they are now is something closely chronicled and diligently battled. So it has been for years, and so it may for many more. The official taxonomic rank is uncertain, but has, for now, been set at "subkingdom". This is due to it covering the entire span of the Wing Havien Animal Kingdom, so can be considered a subkingdom. Mýthou Phylum Mýthou is the name given to the class of animals whose inspiration comes majorly from Earthen Mythology, or just flat-out are Earthen myths come to life. An example of a myth living and breathing would be the jackalope or gryphon, while an example of a myth-inspired animal would be a kreech (centaur) or husain horse (sleipnir). Many more examples exist, but so far have not been revealed. Interestingly enough, while dragons--one of Earth's most famous myths--exist in Wing Haven, they vary from the norm quite often. There are stereotypical Western dragons, sure, but diversity exists in the forms of the different kinds of dragons. Earth dragons, for example, bear six limbs and reindeer-ish antlers and snouts. Due to the diversity of mythological creatures--and the Wing Havien animals based on them--Mýthou is a Phylum. Saurus Phylum Saurus is very simply the taxonomic rank that encompasses those whom are dinosaur based. From the obvious aquean nychus to the much less obvious zihl' drak, the ancient reptilian giants of Earth find plenty of representation on Wing Haven. Despite being inspired by the fossils, many of the saurians take liberties in their appearances: the zihl' drak's horns, the A. nychus' carapace, and the gohjira's eye-less shelled cranium. This rank is a Phylum due to the fact that not all Saurus animals are reptiles, such as the Apato Beast, which is a mammal. Category:Animals Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Documentation Category:Work In Progress